The Gods of the Horde
by nuguwolf
Summary: The gods of Azorath now have new airs.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gods of the Horde**

**Chapter 1: The Legend Becomes Reality.**

Let me tell you of a tail, a tail older than earth it's self. Other tails may start off with once upon a time or a tail as old as time. But this tail isn't like the others, this tail is legend, but only known to a select few. The only ones that can hear this tail must be trustworthy enough never to tell this tail to anyone other than themselves. This is the legend of the race gods. You see if there was a god for everyone then there must be a god for every race.

Ginggly, the dwarf god was skilled with heavy weapons like axes and hammers. Sorlad was the human god who was kind and a grate leader. Viffle was the gnome god, he was small yet very swift and cunning. Dagoontei was the draenei god who was the most powerful god. And Encal was the night elf god who was brave and an amazing at navigation. But if there are gods for every race, there would be gods for the races of the Horde as well.

Legend has it, that the gods of the Alliance and the gods of the Horde fought for power, thinking that they could not share it. The war still hasn't ended, and some fear that it never will. It states that when the gods died they put there souls into jewels that would at sometime be found, and be used bestowed on there airs. This is the air's story.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gods of the Horde**

**Chapter 2: The Next Generation of Gods.**

The morning rolled over Silvermoon City slowly, the sound of birds waking up, and the sound of hammering woke many people up. One of those people was a Blood Elf named Pinarus. "Eh," he sighed pushing himself up from his bed. Pinarus was an active one, he mainly liked to fight and do other exiting things. He looked down knowing that today would be like any other work day, he missed his training to become a paladin, he thought that after his training he would do more adventurous things but sadly he was wrong. Now being a full blown paladin he hated getting up in the morning. He took his hand and brushed his long red hair out of his eyes and looked over at the chair sitting next to the fire place. On the chair were chain vest, chain cloak, chain pants, metal shoes, and leather gloves. He wondered why he still wore all that every day when he just did chores.

Pinarus' work mainly consisted of going grocery shopping for his boss. He put his armor on and preceded to his table were he had eggs, toast, and water. Once he finished his breakfast he walked out the door and walked to work. He looked at many other people with smiles on their faces as they went on loving what they were doing at the time, Pinarus envied them.

"Ah Pinarus you're here!" Said Pinarus' boss. Pinarus' boss was named Corupptince, he was also a Blood Elf, yet instead of a paladin he was a warlock. "Your first job of the day is to get me 3 wraith souls." Corupptince said looking at a peace of paper he was holding. Panoris sighed again nodding his head, as he passed Corupptince. As he went into the forest he spotted his first wraith. Pinarus drew his sword and ran. His sword was a beautiful color, white fading into brown at the end. With one single slash the wraith turned into smoke and faded away, All that was left of it was an orb containing it's soul. Pinarus picked up the orb and placed it into his bag. As he walked on he heard a strange noise behind him, he turned around and saw 2 wraiths staring at him.

Pinarus rolled his eyes and drew his sword, he got into a fighting stance that the wraith took as a challenge. One wraith darted toward him, he just stepped aside and let the wraith go past him. When it passed the wraith stopped but before it could turn around Pinarus slashed at it with his sword. The other wraith did the same as the first one did, Pinarus put his sward away and held out his hands, a small yellow circle began to circle him and a small earthquake shook inside the circle. The wraith disappeared into purple smoke like the others before it did.

When Pinarus got back to Corupptince and handed him the 3 orbs containing the souls of wraiths. "Pinarus," Corupptince said, "this arrived for you." Corupptince handed him a folded peace of paper, on it was written "Pinarus." "Who gave this to you?" Pinarus asked. "I don't know I went to the shop and when I got back this was laying on the desk. It says you have to go to Durotar." "Durotar?" Pinarus exclaimed. "Well I guess if you have to go you must be paid for today." Corupptince said reaching into his pocket, pulling out 8 copper peaces. It wasn't much but it kept food on Pinarus' table.

"Thanks much." Pinarus said walking away. He proceeded to the main building of Silvermoon City. Were a giant glowing orb lay on a tall pillar. All Pinarus had to do was walk right into it and he would all of the sudden be in the land of the Undead. Then he would have to go to the top of a tower and catch a flying boat to Durotar. Even thou it was that simple Pinarus felt worried, he had never bin out of the Blood Elf lands, but if it was his duty he had to do it and took one step into the red orb.


End file.
